


Statement of Celiquillithon Sidebottom

by Clockwork_Dragon



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And I'm Okay With That - Freeform, But Not In The Usual Way, Cel basically summarizes those four episodes, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Self-Indulgent, Spoilers for Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Spoilers for Episode: e177 Last Words Part 2 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Temporary Character Death, also with some set up for future fics, and all episodes in between those two, but as a statement, but don't worry, i love them, in this fic its still, mentions of canoncial character death, of the LOLOMG in tma's London, parts of this aren't going to be canon compliant as soon as 178 drops, really anything with me writing Cel is self indulgent, that I may or may not end up writing, why is this so hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Dragon/pseuds/Clockwork_Dragon
Summary: Cel recounts their experiences of episodes 174-177 of Rusty Quill Gaming as a statement to the Magnus Institute.
Kudos: 6





	Statement of Celiquillithon Sidebottom

**Author's Note:**

> So! I just had this idea, probably from the many times I've tried to explain why I was in such emotional pain after 174 by summarizing the whole thing to my friends who have never even heard of an actual play podcast. Also, this was very much an excuse to write Cel talking about literally anything, because I would die for them and this is a fact.

[Click]

**Archivist:**

Statement of Celiquillithon Sidebottom, regarding…

**Cel:**

Uh, that’s a good question, I mean, uh, a lot’s happened recently, so really I could talk about any of it but if I tried to say it _all_ we’d be here for a few hours at the very least, and I haven’t really tried to talk that long before but my voice would probably start to get sore? And I have things I need to do later, that I need to be able to talk for, and-

**Archivist:**

Why don’t you start at the beginning? 

**Cel:**

Well, you see, that’s a lot more complicated than you would think, I mean, the beginning of what, is the question? I mean, I could do the beginning of, of the universe? Or of how I got here? If that’s what you meant. Not in a, you know, family sort of way, but in a... a week ago I was in an entirely different... plane? World? Universe? Kind of way.

**Archivist:**

That’s… certainly a place to start. Right. Statement of Celiquillithon Sidebottom, regarding how they arrived in London. Statement recorded direct from subject, September 28, 2016. Statement begins.

**Cel:**

Oh. Oh! Is that, do I start talking now?  
  


**Archivist:**

Yes.

**Cel (statement):**

Okay! So, really, narrowing down _when_ all of this started is really hard, since, you know, you could probably argue it started back at any point really, even when I was still really young. But like I said, I’m not, that is, I really shouldn’t start back that far. So, um, I guess I should start with, with the airship crash? Cause really, that’s what got us all here isn’t it? I mean, the most recent airship crash. I’ve been in several, but those were a while ago, and not particularly relevant, though I do find- right, right. Focus, Cel. 

What I was saying is, [deep breath] I guess it all started when we went back through the Borealis. To, to reverse the new tron flow, you know? We had to, because everyone was all mixed up, and no one was in the right bodies- well, except me, Wilde, and Zolf, but that was because we stayed awake- well, Wilde didn’t but he had anti-magic cuffs on so he still wasn’t affected- anyways, what I’m trying to say is, we had to go back through, to try and fix everyone. And it worked! Everyone was back in their right bodies, and, and everything seemed fine, until we realized, one of the engines had gone. Not that big of a problem, airships didn’t need three engines to fly, this was fine, we could make it to Svalbard, we would just have to touch down so I could make some adjustments, you know? 

Hamid and Skraak found a place to land, and, and I was in the engines, trying to keep the ship from crashing too hard, and, and- [they break off, their voice cracking. It comes back, still slightly wavery.] And, I didn’t see it happen, since I was still below decks, but… everyone was tethered to the ship, so they wouldn’t fall off. But, some people… some people’s lines snapped, and they fell anyway. Some… some of the people who fell off, they were relatively fine. A quick heal from Azu or Zolf, and they were back up again in no time! But the others… they didn’t get up. 

[quieter, more subdued] Sassra, and Carter, and Meerk, and Wilde… they, they weren’t okay. And… neither were we. We were desperately trying to find a way to resurrect them, bring them back, since, since, they were our friends, right? We had to try to help. That’s what friends do. And, and then, Sohra showed up, and said she could save them! Well, that their people could save them. So, you know, we did what we could to help, kept their bodies safe, and then she took us back to her city, which was on the back of a _bear!_ Like this massive, absolutely wonderful bear! It was bigger than any animal, or even any building, that I’d seen before, at least in person. I had these picture books as a kid, you know, with, with the giant bear cities but it looked so much cooler in person! There were all sorts of people, just, living in the city on this bear, and it was amazing! 

A-anyway, we made our way to the city, and, and they helped us. They, they helped us bring our friends back. All of them. But, once that was done, they, they mentioned the price we’d have to pay, again, and said that it was time. Of course, I volunteered. And, and they said it would have to be more than just me, that everyone who had died, or been a guide, would have to go. So, we had to leave Hamid behind- which, speaking of, I really hope we can go back and see him, as wonderful, and, and interesting as this world is, I really do miss my home, and my other friends, and I hope I could see see the Ursines again, the way their city was built was _fascinating_ , all stacked on top of itself like- [pause] but that’s not the point, what I mean to say is, we, we planar shifted here, I think. I mean, I’ve never planar shifted before- well, actually I have, but that was right after I was doing some experimenting with _quite_ the potion, and I wasn’t sure if what was happening, was actually happening, or if I was having some _very_ interesting hallucinations. This time though, there weren’t any, any potions involved, unfortunately, but I _did_ get to learn that that experience was _not_ a hallucination! Which didn’t make it any less terrifying, really, but, it was the price. And, and I had agreed to pay it.

At least, I think it was? The cost, that is... Maybe. Not sure. Something might’ve gone wrong? All I know is, one second, my knees are miles behind me, the next, I’m in a weird city, with super advanced technology. The others were all with me, which is good, I’m not ready to lose them again, and I don’t really know what we’re doing next? That’s sort of why I came here, figured, this place has a lot of records, or it should, what sort of institute wouldn’t have records? And, and you seem to know what you’re doing! Uh, though, can I ask, what even is that? It, I think, I might’ve seen something _almost_ like that but-

**Archivist:**

[Sighs] It's a tape recorder. [Pause] Statement ends. 

[Click]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this into a series, of snapshots of the gang's experiences in modern, mostly no magic, fear-entity filled London. If I do, I'm bringing Hamid back into this somehow, though I do think it's funny that he got himself Protagonist'ed into still being the only one who's been there from the beginning without a break from the main plot.
> 
> Also, my tumblr is ArchaicKobold!


End file.
